


一发入魂

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly





	一发入魂

对尖儿还可。  
过生日不吃肉怎么行！

“森哥，条子查过来了。”金有谦气喘吁吁的。

王嘉尔听了皱起眉头：“什么条子，谁又犯什么事了？”

斑斑悠闲地整理衣服前的丝带：“还不是上次那个来拉皮条的，听说又犯了什么事，现在正在被通缉呢。”

王嘉尔骂了句脏话，金有谦赶紧上前给他森哥扇扇风：“哥，你去录口供可小心点，那个林在范，听说是同A恋。”

同A恋有什么可怕的，又不是没见过。王嘉尔在心里翻了个白眼：哥见过的奇葩，比你吃过的饭还多。

几个小时以后，王嘉尔安然无恙地回来了。

金有谦拉过王嘉尔上上下下里里外外打量个遍：“林在范那条老狗没有非礼你吧？”

“没有。”王嘉尔一把推开金有谦，“给我录口供的不是林在范。没什么事我就先回了，困。阿桃，你别忘了记账。”

“成。”后半夜赶来值班的朴珍荣掀起刘海，穿着夸张的衣服，倒是挺妖艳的。

“金有谦，你保护着点珍荣，别留人家一个Omega，不安全。”王嘉尔嘱咐完，拍拍斑斑的肩膀，“哥送你回家。”

“哥，你摔跤了吗，走路姿势怎么这么奇怪？”斑斑问得前面正抽烟的人一愣。

“昨天打架拉伤了。”王嘉尔踩灭烟头，抬抬头，“快上楼吧，到家开灯，我就回去了。”

二楼公寓的灯终于亮起的时候，王嘉尔才离开，手机“叮”一声的短信，打开看见是那个禽兽发来的。

——宝贝儿。

王嘉尔满脸怒气地打过去，电话接通后劈头盖脸吼得震天响，空无一人的街道上都回荡着他的声音：“段宜恩！”

“你他妈有事以后偷偷摸摸过来找我就行，没必要让我去警察局！”

因为对方的音量太大，段宜恩不得不离手机远一点。出声便是若有似无的调笑：“审讯室好玩吗？”

“好玩你妈呢！”王嘉尔骂道。

如果时间倒回到王嘉尔录口供的时候，他当时正被压在审讯室的桌面上，不得不接受对方粗壮的器物，两条腿酸得他直泛泪花。

后来又被强硬地分开双腿跨坐在段宜恩身上，一下两下操的他都快麻了。

“明天晚上到我家来。”段宜恩说，意思再明显不过了。

“老子不用做生意的是不是？”

“后半夜也行。”

“老子不睡觉的是不是？”

“周末好了。”

“老子不用休息的是不是？”

“这也不行，那也不行。”段宜恩双唇轻启，一字一句云淡风轻，“那就我来找你。”

王嘉尔一个激灵，只听见对方接着说：“我看你们那后面的废车场还不错。”

“操你妈的，你脑子里装的都是什么恶心吧啦的东西？”王嘉尔骂完挂断电话。

什么狗屁警察。

这故事就得追溯到一个月前了，新上任的警察对这一片的治安看不过去，三天两头过来找麻烦。王嘉尔当时也是小霸王，面对年轻警察一点都不带害怕的。

“警察叔叔，隔三差五把我叫过来，到底是审问啊，还是喜欢我啊？”小霸王凑到警察叔叔的面前，四目相对。

王嘉尔想着Alpha相见，分外眼红。毕竟都是有领地意识的生物。

谁知道啊。

是个爱操屁股的。

以battle为名被压在了床上，不过就是进进出出的一瞬间，可重点是那个警察还就单方面认定是自己男朋友了。

这要让弟弟们知道，他的脸往哪儿搁？

王嘉尔搓着手，等在一辆废弃的别克车旁边。

“宝贝儿，这里等我呢？”段宜恩一转身，笑得那叫一个放荡。

王嘉尔登时觉得自己还算是个五好良民。

“我警告你以后收敛一点，别被我弟弟们瞧见，威严都没了。”王嘉尔把外套脱了往引擎盖上一铺，张开双腿，“快一点。”

“我可没那么快。”段宜恩欺身而上，“我上次说的，做我男朋友考虑得怎么样了？”

王嘉尔扒了对方的外套，半盖不盖在自己裸露的上半身，眼睛一横：“我考虑不考虑的有用吗？你想想你这段时间的做法，逼良为娼？”

“宝贝你说话要不要这么难听。”段宜恩的手握住王嘉尔的炽热，随便几下就挑起欲火。

“我是当真喜欢你。”段宜恩抵着王嘉尔的额头。

王嘉尔一笑：“那我也是当真讨厌你。”

段宜恩故意抬起双腿，让王嘉尔一低头就能看见两人的交合之处，拍拍王嘉尔的屁股：“宝贝儿，看一下你是如何讨厌我的？”

柔嫩的肠肉紧紧吸附着青紫色的物件，怎么看都未免太欲求不满。

“滚。”王嘉尔烫熟了脸，牵起段宜恩的手把他拉到自己面前，“你他妈要做就快点！”

再后来段宜恩没完没了了，折腾得本来就休息不够的王嘉尔累得趴在引擎盖上。

“家在哪儿呢，送你回去。”段宜恩好心地抱起王嘉尔，虽然早就查到他的住处了，但他想等王嘉尔自己开口。

“四海为家。”王嘉尔没好气地说，他要是把自己的老窝都供出来，以后还怎么甩掉段宜恩这块嚼过的口香糖？

又埋汰又粘人。

段宜恩一点不生气：“那就回我家。”

痛，浑身都痛。

王嘉尔躺在柔软的床上，后背整个都是僵的。

妈的禽兽，引擎盖这么硬也好意思让我躺，洗手池那么硬那么冷也好意思让我坐。

“段宜恩！”王嘉尔叫了几声没人回应，闭上眼睛乱抓到自己的手机就打电话。

“死变态你哪儿去了？不怕我把你家烧了？”王嘉尔的声音都哑了。

“你刚刚昏过去之前一直哭哭啼啼地说要吃cheese，这不是在四处找地方买吗？”段宜恩走进一家便利店，“老公不会让你饿着的。”

“你信不信我撕烂你的嘴！”王嘉尔挂断电话，继续在床上挺尸。

段宜恩的床，

还挺舒服。

事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。

王嘉尔裹着浴袍慵懒的半躺在沙发上，瞥一眼那个包装盒都被捏坏了的芝士蛋糕：“这一看就是最后剩下的，我不吃。”

“那就不吃吧。”段宜恩笑笑。

人家大半夜忙活了这么久，自己还不领情，王嘉尔尴尬地咳嗽两声，挪过那盒蛋糕：“丑是丑了点，能吃就行。”

“笑你妈呢，傻不傻？”王嘉尔瞪了一眼段宜恩。

福无双至 祸不单行。亘古不变的道理。

王嘉尔被斑斑打来的电话吵醒，一睁眼已经是中午了。

“哥，珍荣哥被条子带走了！”斑斑的声音有点慌张，“电话打不通啊！”

“等着，我想办法。”王嘉尔确认电话已经挂断后对着段宜恩的屁股就是一脚，

“妈的死猪，别睡了，打电话问问你同事，我家桃桃怎么就给抓进去了！”

段宜恩哀怨地看了一眼柳眉倒蹙的王嘉尔，不情不愿地打电话。

“怎么回事啊？”王嘉尔嘴里是牙膏泡沫，说话含含糊糊。

“他抓住了个小偷，现在在做笔录，手机追人的时候跑丢了。”本想着有个温存的白天，白日梦破碎的段宜恩顶着个鸡窝头也起床了。

王嘉尔漱口，用毛巾擦擦脸上的水珠：“就知道你们警署一天到晚的走流程走流程，麻烦得像个事逼。”

“不走流程可是会伤到人的。”段宜恩的语气突然暧昧起来。

“滚滚滚。老子没工夫和你谈风花雪月。”王嘉尔扶着腰，准备回家，顺便检查一下自己身上的痕迹。

段宜恩搭把手，拉住王嘉尔的小臂：“宝贝，干什么发那么大火。”

“总感觉我店里最近招了个手脚不干净的。”王嘉尔皱皱眉，“在太岁头上动土，老子非得把他揪出来不可。”

段宜恩跟上王嘉尔，胸口被手肘一顶，停下来看着王嘉尔的侧脸。

“这两天叫你的同事们安分一点，别打草惊蛇。”

段宜恩顺势拉住王嘉尔柔软的手掌，轻轻摩挲：“宝贝儿，注意安全。自己解决不了就来找老公。”

“......”王嘉尔除了翻白眼，也不知道如何回复。

东街是出了名的乱和难管，富人寻欢作乐的场所，个个背后还都有靠山，恶人自有恶人磨，偷摸强抢的事也不在少数，多少年都见怪不怪了。

段宜恩第一次看见王嘉尔，对方把试图拐卖小孩的嫌疑犯按在地上，听说警察来了跑得比兔子还快。

“斑斑！你愣着干嘛，快他妈跑啊！”  
“哥，犯事的又不是我们。”  
“被逮到哪儿有什么犯事不犯事的，哥打人了是不，那肯定会被教育！快跑！”

打人的确是不对的，段宜恩看着头上挂了彩的嫌疑犯，咧开嘴角。

“我年前报的案，被小偷撬了门锁丢了笔记本电脑，现在还没抓到呢。”

段宜恩第二次看见王嘉尔，对方翘着二郎腿，“你们局长不是也丢了东西吗，找到没？”

段宜恩回答完没有以后听见一阵哈哈大笑。

但意外的，笑声钻的他心痒。

想起相识的种种，段宜恩又问了一遍：“做我男朋友的事考虑得怎么样了？”

“大哥，你是Alpha，我也是Alpha，传出去我在东街怎么混啊？”王嘉尔给自己穿上裤子，“怎么，还真打算下半辈子都赔在我身上啊？”

“可以。”段宜恩脱口而出。

两个人都是一愣。

王嘉尔拧开门把，结结巴巴：“那什么......我就当我没听见啊。”

怎么每次走得都这么急，王嘉尔迅速消失在眼前，段宜恩皱起眉头，心里哀哀怨怨，倒是多听我表白两句啊……

“朴先生，文一街小学的老师？”林在范皱起眉头，“晚上在情趣酒店......打工？”

“谁都有寻找刺激的权力。”朴珍荣推推眼镜，一身笔挺的西服，今天他本该有一堂公开课，现在却被请过来坐冷板凳。

“那一块儿可乱着呢，你一个Omega出入不安全啊。”林在范对东街可是太了解了，自然对这位人民教师起了疑心。

朴珍荣额头上出了一层细细密密的薄汗，仍旧镇定：“林警官问完了吗，与案子有关的我都回答了，没事我就该走了，别耽误孩子们上课。”

“你心虚什么？”林在范眯起眼睛。

“我没有心虚。”朴珍荣对上林在范的双目。

直到对方脸上出现不正常的潮红林在范才发现原来刚刚是被动发情的结果，一瞬间慌了神。

“快点。”朴珍荣露出自己雪白的后颈，“看你是警察，信你一回，标记。”

“不......”同A恋了快三十年的林警官本能地想要抗拒。

“妈的，你让我这样怎么出这个门？”朴珍荣拉住林在范的手，“快点！”

日防夜防，家贼难防。

酒店总是莫名其妙的有亏空，而且洞还越来越大。吃不饱的怪物，怕是贪婪的人之本性。

“偷东西偷到你爷爷头上来了？”王嘉尔把瘦弱的员工绑在柱子上，“等老子先把你打得剩一口气，再给你送进局子里！”

对方一言不发，不论王嘉尔怎么揍。

“妈的！”王嘉尔觉得不解气，这时段宜恩的电话打来。

“家贼抓到了吗？”段宜恩的声音在那头响起。

“抓着了，先在我这里吊一晚上，给他点教训，不然进了局子天天好吃好喝的，我心里不爽。”王嘉尔扔了棍子，忽然被夜风吹得心念一动，“喝杯酒吧，段警官。”

受宠若惊。

段宜恩除了答“好”以外也不知该再说什么。

王嘉尔眼角泛红，嘴里吞吐着段宜恩的欲望，尽力去适应那种反胃的感觉。

段宜恩抽出自己的物件，看见顶端黏连在王嘉尔嘴角的银丝，脸色一暗：“这么主动挑衅，受罪的可是你。”

“我看你比我忍得辛苦多了。”王嘉尔笑得像个天使，莹白的手指轻轻一弹段宜恩已经胀到发疼的肉柱。

“你他妈……”段宜恩的唇被王嘉尔的指腹按住。

“嘘，脏话留到射的时候再骂。”王嘉尔用膝盖磨着段宜恩的火热，可怜巴巴地说，“嘉嘉后面都没有准备好呢，你舍得吗？”

“你说得没错，我舍不得。”段宜恩的手绕到王嘉尔身后，对着白嫩的屁股又揉又捏。

“哎，我跟你交换个秘密吧。”箭在弦上不得不发，被王嘉尔叫了停。

“什么？”段宜恩很不满，发烫的头部抵在穴口，触碰之间已经染上许多晶莹的液体。

“和你打炮还挺爽的，男人懂男人。”王嘉尔的嘴唇凑到段宜恩耳边，呵气如兰。

“嘶——”段宜恩吸了一口气，一边把自己缓缓推进去一边说，“我的秘密......”

——每次做爱我都录了录像，你不来赴约的时候，我就自己看。

段宜恩看见对方被情欲吞噬的眼神里闪过一抹惊讶，坦然自若：“是不是发现我很变态了？”

“那也是因为我魅力大。”王嘉尔笑得很嚣张，趴在段宜恩胸口，两条腿缠得死紧，“屏幕上，哪有现在这情况爽呢，是吧？”

“嘉嘉说的对。”段宜恩把自己埋得更深。

凉风阵阵，有什么东西正在悄然发芽。

发芽的不止这一个房间，昏黄灯光下，另两个男人此刻相对而坐。

林在范不安地搓着手：“那什么，那天在审讯室害你发情的……既然既然、既然做了临时标记。”

“林警官把我叫到家里来就为说这事儿？”朴珍荣此时穿着叮当发亮的衣服，头发也做得很夸张，“临时标记一个月而已，您不用多操心。”

“不。”林在范把手都快摇下来了，“我的意思是，你好像......把我掰直了……从那天以后满脑子都是你，那什么，你愿意让我标记一辈子吗？”

才哪儿跟哪儿啊，就想着一辈子的事了，真土。朴珍荣暗暗发笑。

“宝贝儿，真不能搬来和我一块住啊？”段宜恩哀切地看着王嘉尔，手指在王嘉尔胸口打着转。

“不能。”王嘉尔拍开段宜恩，“朴珍荣，Omega吧，斑斑，Omega吧，我每天还得保护那俩人的安全，Omega要是被人标记了那可不是说着玩的。”

“我不是最近右眼皮老是跳吗，感觉要出事，你来我家我还能保护你不是......”

段宜恩话没说完就遭来王嘉尔的一顿埋汰：“您还信这个？为了情色把故事编的这么瞎天底下就您一个了。”

一语成谶。

三天后警方接到举报，王嘉尔私藏禁品，还真就在他家搜到了。

“操他妈的，是不是上次那个内贼的同伙！”王嘉尔被带走，东街一片哗然。

“跟我结婚，我保你。”段宜恩支开他人，靠在墙上等王嘉尔给他答复。

王嘉尔骂道：“找出罪犯不是你的职责吗？用你的义务趁我之危？”

段宜恩分了王嘉尔一根烟：“考虑考虑吧。既能回家睡个好觉，又能白捡一个这么好的老公，不亏。”

“霸王条款。”王嘉尔评价道。

“考虑考虑吧。”段宜恩也点着烟，这回是十二分的认真。

“行。”王嘉尔一锤定音，“哥哥快放我出去吧。”

段宜恩眼里有掩饰不住的惊喜：“好、好！你等着，嘉嘉那什么......你先在这里坐一会儿，我马上！立刻，不出十分钟，就让人把你放了！”

王嘉尔掰着手指头，段宜恩已经整整三天没给他信儿了，把他放出来以后就投入抓捕工作中去了。

还老公呢，王嘉尔靠着门板哀哀切切，几天不见那张怪欠揍的脸还真是想念呢。

“我操。”斑斑和金有谦两个小子消息来得快，飞奔到王嘉尔面前像是有什么话要立刻说，可不知怎么又畏首畏尾。

“妈的，说人话！”王嘉尔本来心情就不好，一肚子的火。

“他们说，你和段......段警官有私情......今天......今天......”斑斑说不下去了。

王嘉尔瞪大眼睛：“什么意思？”

金有谦依旧不敢相信：“哥你说你一个Alpha，怎么可能和段警官有私情呢对吧，要有私情也顶多是林在范那......”

斑斑直接把和小黑的聊天记录给王嘉尔看。

专案组讨论的时候，一直嫉妒段宜恩的同事故意打开了段宜恩的u盘，里面存着他们俩的......

现在段宜恩被停职了。

“妈的局子里也有这种勾心斗角。”王嘉尔抄起外套。

“哥哥哥，你不会要去炸了警察局吧？”金有谦急得声调都高了。

“去找段宜恩。”王嘉尔回头一笑，“我男朋友办事不牢靠，还得我去收拾残局。”

“他说......什么？”斑斑用自己锃亮的漆皮社会鞋踩了金有谦的限量AJ。

金有谦大长着嘴：“男......男朋友？”

“你别冲动，我能解决这事儿。”段宜恩拉住那个小祖宗，抱进怀里，“真的，你得信我。”

“信你个屁，一天到晚除了宣淫之外脑子里没半点算计，现在还被人陷害了，我他妈就要找找你们局长问清楚，警察谈恋爱怎么了，凭什么就不公私分明了，还私自停你的职！”王嘉尔被段宜恩抱得喘不过气，嘴里的脏话一句接一句，“我还抓着过不少坏人呢，不送我面为民除害的锦旗就算了，还要抓我，什么世道嘛！”

段宜恩好言相劝王嘉尔一句没进脑子。

在小路上堵住了段宜恩的同事：“万龙是吧？段宜恩能升职靠的是本事，你他妈从中作梗尽搞些歪门邪道，你还是个人民公仆吗？”

“哟，小媳妇急着替你男朋友伸冤？”对方一句没答，倒是夹枪带棒地讽刺起来，“在下面爽不爽？”

“在下面也能打得你亲妈不认。”王嘉尔气上心头，和警察扭打起来。

以卵击石。  
疼的可是自己。

段宜恩风风火火地走进拘留间：“王嘉尔，你袭警就算了，还去局长市长的饭局里搅和了？本事不小啊！”

“我......”王嘉尔扁着嘴，大眼睛对上段宜恩的以后尴尬地撇开，“我不想让你受委屈。”

看着墙根边委委屈屈的小孩，所有责备的话一句也说不出口，段宜恩往硬板床上一坐，拉过王嘉尔的手：“有没有受伤？”

一句柔柔的话害王嘉尔憋足了眼泪，脑袋砸在段宜恩大腿上：“心里受伤。哼......”

“全世界都知道我是下面那个了，我以后还怎么混啊……”王嘉尔一转头，温热的气息全喷洒在段宜恩的重点部位，伸出舌尖勾勾画画。

拘留间的床很硬，承受两个人的重量也没有多大的声音，但王嘉尔被压得很痛。段宜恩把两人的位置调换，鼻尖蹭掉王嘉尔沿着脸颊滑落到下巴的汗珠。

“在这里委屈三天，我一定查个水落石出。”段宜恩挺身进去的时候，如是说道。

狭小的空间里两股刺鼻的信息素相互纠缠。

给王嘉尔盖上被子，段宜恩坐在床边轻手轻脚地擦去他脸上的汗珠，想象小孩今天该有多莽莽撞撞的样子心里一暖。

法网恢恢，疏而不漏。

段宜恩手上拷着鼻青脸肿的嫌疑人，带回所里。缴获了一整个地下私藏违禁品的团伙，算立下大功。趋炎附势是人的本性，许多原来私下散播他和王嘉尔关系的同事此时此刻恨不得军功章能有自己的一份。

“表彰什么的不要了，快给我把王嘉尔放了！”拧着眉头，他说。

“哥哥居然打了你的嫌疑人。”王嘉尔望着隔壁新关进来的罪犯，咯咯笑，“打人是不对滴。”

“我会去请罪的。”段宜恩说。

王嘉尔被抱起来的时候，推着段宜恩的胸口呵呵笑，果然段警官决不食言，说好了三天就三天。但是......

“哥哥我三天没洗澡了耶……”死洁癖，我还治不了你。

段宜恩双唇轻启：“回家。”

而后又慢慢吐出两个字：“洗澡。”

继而说道：“我给你洗。”

没走几步，王嘉尔从段宜恩的怀抱里出来，牵起他的手到一干警察面前，睥睨一切的神采飞扬：“不是喜欢看吗？给你们看个够！”

然后转身吻住段宜恩的嘴唇。

段宜恩身体一僵，反应过来以后揽住王嘉尔的腰加深这个吻。

闹够了吗？段宜恩挑眉。

当然没有。王嘉尔眨眨眼。

于是又拖着段宜恩走到局长面前一顿臭骂：“是非好歹不分的糊涂司令带糊涂兵，我们家恩恩不干了！难怪偷您家钱财的小偷至今没找着呢，忠心耿耿的下级都被您冤死了！”

“哎......不是......真不干了啊……”段宜恩被王嘉尔一直牵着，转向后头所有惊呆了的同事们。

“受这个委屈还干！你缺心眼吗？”王嘉尔怒气冲冲的，见神杀神遇鬼杀鬼的模样逗得段宜恩乐不可支。

“宜恩，你要辞职？”老局长的声音这会儿才传来，显然刚刚也是愣住了。

王嘉尔闻言又转头，段宜恩像个布娃娃似的被他牵着走：“对啊，不干了！老子我养着做小白脸不行吗啊？”

“你那酒店这么多天没人管人心都散了……”老局长说到一半被王嘉尔打断了。

“那就卖了我和我们家恩恩消遣去，周游世界不是更好。”一旁的段宜恩一直不说话，王嘉尔用力在他腰上拧了一把，“操你妈的倒是说话啊，刚刚亲我的力气都哪儿去了？”

“嗯，先和嘉嘉出去游玩一阵，以后的事以后再说吧。”段宜恩看着老局长又看看王嘉尔，笑着揉了揉王嘉尔的脑袋。

“真没想到你也是个怂逼！”王嘉尔被脱得光溜溜，雪白的皮肤和泡沫几乎融为一体，一边摇头躲开段宜恩的吻一边骂骂咧咧，“见到局长怎么怂成那样。”

“那是我爹，能不怂吗？”段宜恩话音刚落就感觉夹着自己的穴口一紧。

王嘉尔总算明白什么叫虎躯一震，菊花一紧了。

“所以我一直让你别冲动啊……”段宜恩无奈地把惊呆的小人继续拖入更深的情欲中，“我被停职一半是因为保你，还有一半是因为惹老头子生气了。我知道老头子不过就是吓吓我，到时候复职，把案件查清楚，就牵着你的手去见他。”

“那现在......”王嘉尔皱着脸，“我都干了什么啊……”

对着老丈人劈头盖脸一顿骂。

还牵着段宜恩的手说要带恩恩去周游世界。

......

“噗......”段宜恩在王嘉尔身上驰骋，俯下身亲他红肿的嘴唇，“不怕，我老爹......好像还挺欣赏你的。”

士别三日当刮目相待，酒店不见三日，连老板都快要易主了。

王嘉尔看着对金有谦和斑斑呼来喝去的林在范，恨不得上去给他一拳。

“别别别，宝贝儿。那算袭警。”段宜恩拦住王嘉尔，上前对林在范和朴珍荣说道，“一起喝一杯吧。”

大人聊天，小孩插不上嘴。王嘉尔跟着金有谦斑斑打牌。

“哥，你怎么就想着做下面那个呢？”金有谦扔出一对A，“对尖儿。”

“操，要不起。”王嘉尔嘴里叼着烟，脑门已经贴了张便利贴了，回答道，“我这不是心软吗，不好意思让他被折腾得上面下面都流水，那多狼狈啊，让美人落泪那是要遭雷劈的。”

难道我心肠很硬？段宜恩一只耳朵留心在王嘉尔那处，聊了些什么的全听进去了。

“嘉尔说他心软呢。”朴珍荣腹黑一笑。

“腰也挺软的。”段宜恩如是说。

“操，今天酒吧那个O真的辣。”王嘉尔进门把段宜恩抵住，“老子我被她的信息素熏得欲火焚身。”

“真的？”段宜恩黑了脸，不客气地扒掉王嘉尔的裤子。

没羞没躁地旅行都没在于沿途的风景，就记着沿途炫目的欢爱了。

回到东街准备东山再起的小霸王叉着腰：“桃桃！我回来啦！”

我操，你什么时候大肚子了？

王嘉尔看着那个小山丘发愣。

“意外......”朴珍荣叹了口气，早就没精力帮王嘉尔打点酒店的事了。被金有谦和斑斑两个人败得差不多了。

“太惨了，哪儿像我们，怎么搞都不怕怀孕！”王嘉尔骑在段宜恩身上，用力摇摆着腰。

“啧，物价上涨，套也挺贵的。”王嘉尔窝在沙发上，胸前抱着个大大的杰尼龟，在平板上关心情趣用品。

段宜恩神神秘秘地挂掉电话，走到王嘉尔身旁坐下：“我爹让我带着你回去吃饭呢。”

“爸。”段宜恩叫道，牵着王嘉尔的手，“这是嘉嘉。”

“爸！”王嘉尔脱口而出，恨不得砍了自己的舌头。

老局长笑弯了眼睛：“快进来快进来。”

“叔叔......”王嘉尔交上果篮，比在审讯室怂多了。

“这么会儿就成叔叔了？我这辈分跌得好快啊。”老局长说。

“爸！”王嘉尔响亮地一声，房间里的家具都震了三震。

“爸跟你商量件事行不？”老局长拉着王嘉尔的手坐下，“让你家恩恩回来复职吧，我得找个接班人啊。”

不怕冲动，就怕事后有人一直提醒你曾经的冲动，王嘉尔红了脸：“啊......行行行。”

转头瞪一眼段宜恩，段宜恩像是没事人一样耸耸肩膀。

如果让段宜恩回忆当初为什么心动，恐怕是因为见到了让全世界黯然失色的惊艳。

但如果让王嘉尔回忆当初为什么心动，大概是因为一发入魂，从此便秘再不近身。


End file.
